Backup Plan
by Skate the Stars
Summary: Everyone has a backup plan, or in this case, a backup team.


A/N: Apologies for how short this is. It's an intro about the past of Anna, a freelancer agent OC I designed for Red vs. Blue a while ago

The Counsellor begins with "Anna... may I call you Anna?" as the girl walks into the room, sitting down and rubbing her hands together.

"I don't think there's any other first name in my file," she responds with a snort, "unless you've got my grifball nickname from high school." She laughs.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" as if she never said anything.

"Well you're asking me questions now sir," she pauses, "Sir? Counsellor? What do I call you?" she really doesn't know what to call him.

"Counsellor is fine."

"Alright, so secrets are a big thing in the operation then?" she rests her chin on her hand, leaning against the arm on the chair.

The Counsellor sighs. "Do secrets make you uncomfortable, Anna?"

"Depends on the secret. Though, I guess I'd like to know what I'm possibly being recruited for."

"I'm sure we will get to know each other well, if you are admitted into the project."

"Of course. But, you're the psych doctor, right? No offence but I kind of hope not." she laughs again, a childish grin across her face.

"Well, let's get started." he sorts through a few papers before looking back up. "How are you, Anna?"

Anna pauses. "Is this question relative? I'm not completely sure about how I feel answering that." Another pause. "...fine? I guess?

The Counselor jots down a few notes.

"Those are gonna be some pretty detailed notes, aren't they?"

"Does this evaluation make you... anxious?"

Anna sighed, resting her head in her hands again. "I'm not usually psychoanalysed in my spare time."

"Does it make you uncomfortable? Uneasy? Anxious?" While this is asked, there is obviously little care in the questions.

"Kind of. I'm not too big on having people look into my brain."

"What if it was required for a mission?"

"Hah, I never said I wouldn't. I mean, I'm sitting here right now, am I not?"

"Good, Anna. Why would you like to join the project."

Anna frowns, sitting straighter. "I've done my fare share of research, I know what official reports say, but I don't believe we're winning. And I want to help people in a way I think I can. And I think it would be better than waiting for aliens to come shooting at my throat."

"I see. Anna, could you tell me about your service record?"

"I mean, you probably know most of it. A military academy growing up, aside from my one year at high school, some basic training around Earth then I believe somewhere near the Leonid Minoris System? Patrol duties where I was stationed, you know, normal stuff."

"Your file states that there was a... disagreement between you and a commanding officer within two of your previous posts?"

Anna shifts uncomfortable. "He was convinced I was only there as a nurse, the first one. Refused to let me do anything that required an actual weapon. Then I was court-marshalled when I pulled a gun to help out in a fight. Completely sexist, it's sickening."

"And the second one?"

"It was a stupid plan! The entire platoon obviously thought so! I couldn't follow an order that would probably kill everyone!" She quickly snapped, leaning forward and grinning the arms of the chair.

"But one of your commanding officers was severely injured."

Anna may as well have snarled. "Of course, the only thing bloody courts care about."

"Would you say you have feelings of resentment towards these officers?"

"Not really resentment," she draws out in thought as the Counselor continues writing.

"Would you say you hold a grudge against these officers?"

"For being a sexist asshole and an ignorant piece of shit? Yeah, yeah I do. Dad used to tell people that I held a grudge like a little kid would hold their favorite thing; with a death grip."

"There is a file here from your last year in public school, an incident involving a boy. It says his name was Stephen Price. Would you say that your holding grudges led you into this incident."

Anna takes a sharp intake of breath. "That's- how do you know about that? That was sorted out, and there were no charges pressed."

"It says here that 'Anna [—] explained to authorities Stephen Prices constant pestering, bullying, and later attempting to sexually assault Anna after she refused his constant attempts to sleep with her at age sixteen.'

"'Price was found in the girls restroom on a Monday when people returned to the school. Anna explained what Price had been attempting to do not only sexually but violently assault Anna, and was led to a violent response in self defense. Price was killed by a blow to his head, presumably from a sink. Anna states that he slipped-'"

Anna quickly butt in "can we talk about something else? The police dealt with it and I moved far away from there. No charges and the official papers say he slipped and hit is head on the corner of the sink, then the tile floor which caused the death."

"Would you say that you still have strong feelings about this event?"

"I don't want to talk about this, sir. If that is all-" the chair screeches against the floor as she moves the chair to get up.

"Not just yet, Anna. Please, remain seated."

Anna pauses, eyeing the counsellor.

"Would you say that you have... violent tendencies?"

"No, I would say I value self defense. I would also say that I'd prefer not to discuss these incidents."

The Counsellor shuffled papers. "And the Brandon Curry incident?"

"If that is all, counsellor-" she moves to get up again. "I can leave. I would prefer to leave the past in the past."

"We are almost finished, Anna, please, take a seat."

"If you know about all of that why are you even here interviewing me?" Annoyance seemed to drop from her voice.

"The man in charge of this project believes in second chances. He would like to possibly give you one."

"Huh, guess I'd better thank him then. You know, if he later on seems to deserve it. Thank you Counsellor."

"We will be in touch soon, I think."

The girl stands and leaves as another man walks in.

As soon as the door closes, the Counsellor asks: "Are you sure you would like her to be part of the project, Director?"

The Director eyes him. "Yes, Counsellor. I am sure."

 _Click_

"Her record holds quite a few incidents like the Price one, sir. She's known to have a violent nature. I'm not sure-"

"I am sure, Counsellor."

End of Recording


End file.
